


Logic and Possibility

by V_Beste



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Beste/pseuds/V_Beste
Summary: It's simple, Hermione knows she and Luna will be great together.





	Logic and Possibility

“Hermione! I know you’re nervous about this but be reasonable! It’s just a question!” Gin paused and took a deep breath to calm down. “She’ll just say yes or no.” she stated quietly. 

Harry nodded in agreeance, “Plus, you have a lot going for you. I mean--brightest witch of her age in all.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and glance over to the Ravenclaw table, it looked like Luna was almost done with her meal Hermione placed her napkin on her plate and turned back to what was supposed to be a pep talk from her friends.

It seemed Ron HAD in fact been paying attention to the conversation after all. He looked up then, gesticulating with his fork toward Hermione, “Fluss, ughs--” Hermione looked pointedly at him. He paused and swallowed; Harry was surprised he didn’t choke--Gin was far too used to the sight to fear for her brother. “Sorry ‘Mione-- I was saying, it’s also just LUNA. I mean, I suppose really the worst that could happen is she ignores your question altogether and starts talking about wackspurts.” He paused thoughtfully, “actually on second thought maybe you should just lay one on her then BLAME the wackspurts.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced over to the Ravenclaw table. It looked like Luna was having some parting words with her table mates and gathering her Quibbler into her bag.

Harry raised his eyebrows--he seemed to be considering Ron’s proposal but was quickly interrupted by Ginny smacking his arm and giving an incredulous look. Ginny then turned to look at her brother, “RON, I know you’re...new to all this, but the Lavender Brown method of seduction only works with the emotionally stunted.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know getting pounced on was the result of some extensive smoldering looks over the course of at LEAST a few days. And you can’t deny it worked… I just haven’t figured out the-the talking bit quite yet...it’ll come.” He turned back to his food.

Hermione sighed, “Well, Thank you all for your words of...encouragement and….advice but no I won’t be assaulting Luna, to see if she’ll have me.” She glanced over at Luna standing up and heading for the doors of the Great Hall. “I think i’ll just...explain myself?” She stood up quickly from the Gryffindor table and followed after Luna. 

Ginny, Harry, and Ron looked after her for a moment in silence. 

“Well...good luck to her I guess----two quid that Luna rebuffs her.” Ron says

Dean Thomas from a little ways down the table seemed to have been listening too “I’ll take that bet!”

\------  
‘Explain yourself, be clear.Just explain yourself’

Hermione was repeating her plan to herself in her head, hoping that somehow the reminder would bring her both the courage to forget she was nervous and in turn the ability to be clear. She knew this was an unexpected move from her. While it had come out post war that Hermione was a lesbian. No one was imagining Hermione with Luna Lovegood--she had the tabloid articles to prove that; but Hermione was much more concerned that Luna herself would find it to be a stretch--no matter how many mystical creatures she may believe in. 

Hermione had trailed Luna up a staircase to the second floor and about half a corridor before she caught up to her. Sprinting a little Hermione reach out as she called out to Luna. 

“Oh, hello Hermione I didn’t know you were following to talk to me.” She smiled serenely at Hermione who seemed to be frozen to the spot. “Hermione?” 

“Um...Hi. Do you--Do you want to accompany me to the astronomy tower? I’d really like to talk to you in private--if it’s alright with you?”

Luna chuckled a bit, “So formal Hermione! Of course I’d love to take a walk with you, who could turn down the brains of the golden trio.” She started walking back towards the stairs that led up to the tower, Hermione walked beside her silently still chanting her mantra. “Explain yourself explain yourself, Just explain yourself….”

Once they reached the tower Luna transfigured one of the plain wood benches used for classes into a small plush couch--it was rather ornate for the occasion and a great reminder to Hermione of the brilliance the Ravenclaw held that she so admired. The two of them took a seat, each facing the other, Luna had on a look of expectation and Hermione an unreadable expression, perhaps somewhere between nervousness and concerted concentration. “So”, Luna says, “What was it that you needed to talk to me about Hermione?” 

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out loudly, “Well, Luna, recently I’ve been thinking a lot about my...personal relationships and I realized I don’t know you too well--well not as well as I’d like given the near death experiences we’ve had together, and the fact that we’re both clearly brilliant - I mean look at the wood work on this couch - and we’re similar age, and share a lot of friends and...and-”Hermione faltered as she looked up into Luna’s attentive face and realized she was rambling, “Well what I mean to say is I’ve realized I know quite a bit about you but not enough and I’m... intrigued by you and I wondered if you’d go out with me. Like, on a date.”

She looked up to find Luna looking at her with a furrowed brow, “Hermione, let me make sure I understand….. you feel like we don’t know each other well and that we have a lot in common...so you want us to go out on a date?”  
“Well...yes? But it’s also that I admire you and when I do talk to you or witness you in a conversation you’re riveting and wise - it makes me feel like we’d be evenly matched in a partnership.”

“Soooo, it’s just because you feel we’re both clever?” Luna asked.

“I mean yes in part; it’s that but then also you’re emotionally mature; more than that really you’re perceptive and unrelentingly kind. Certainly better than a teaspoon--or Ron.” Hermione punctuates her statement with an uncertain chuckle and glances back to Luna

Luna was nodding gently and seemed to be putting things together in her mind. “Okay so you want to go on a date with me because I’m emotionally intelligent--at least more than Ron?”

Hermione was getting exasperated with herself, and with Luna a little as well if she’s being honest, “No--I mean, it’s that and all what I said before but I--well I also think you’re quite cute?” Hermione couldn’t quite keep the nervousness out of her voice this time, the more the conversation went on the less courage she was able to muster to continue. Her final statement ended up sounding like a question and she cast her eyes down to the stone floor, cheeks warm. 

“Oh! So you want to go on a date with me because you think I’m intelligent, interesting to you, and you’re attracted to me. That’s lovely Hermione! I’d love to go on a date with you.” Luna smiled at her warmly. 

Hermione was once again unmoving this time with her eyes widened comically. 

“Oh and just a little advice: next time lead with more.”

“Lead with more?” Hermione asked confused.

“Yes. More information. You’re very lovely Hermione, and brilliant but you can’t have girls thinking you’re asking them out just because it makes logical sense and is socially appropriate. I know those things are important to you but there has to be a potential for the illogical for you to bother asking someone on a date.”

“Wha---illogical? Luna--”

“I mean chemistry Hermione.”

Suddenly Hermione feels Luna shift on the couch and where before they were facing each other from either end of the small couch, knees just barely touching, Luna is now sitting right beside her legs pressed together. Luna’s turned at the waist facing Hermione, arm resting on the back of the couch hair's breadth away from resting on Hermione’s back. Luna’s other hand is up near Hermione’s cheek not touching but close. The moment is charged and still. Both focused on each others eyes. 

Luna’s thumb grazes across Hermione’s cheek and then her hand falls away. 

She pulls back a bit: arm pulled back from behind Hermione, facing forward again, hands now in her lap. Luna had a nervous smile playing on her lips, eyes closed. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, gazing out into the night, “Yes, chemistry...possibility.”

They sat together quietly, both simultaneously pleased and nervous. Hermione wasn’t quite sure what else to say so she stood up stiffly and looked down at Luna holding out her hand, “It’s almost curfew--I could walk you to the Ravenclaw dorm if you’d like?”.

\--  
Luna and Hermione were standing facing each other down the corridor from the portrait of Uriel Thermond (inventor of the inkless quill and most the famous Ravenclaw alumna to date--also somehow the step grandmother of one Albus Dumbledore). 

“Before I go, I wondered if you’d tell me when you plan to take me on a date.”

“Ummm...well, if you’re free I thought we could go somewhere tomorrow? It’s a free weekend for 7th and 8th years so I thought we could meet for breakfast and decide then where to go? maybe into London? Do something that will help me get to know you a bit more?”

“Okay, let’s leave it at that then. See you tomorrow ‘round 9?”

Hermione nodded and Luna turned and walked down the corridor to Uriel’s portrait and waved as she entered and disappeared from sight. 

Hermione turned and sprinted to the Gryffindor common room--she was going to need some advice--that seemed like it went well--right?

In anycase, she knew Ginny would know.

\---------------

When Hermione reached the common room she was immediately dragged over to the main alcove by the fireplace, it seemed at least a dozen 7th and 8th year boys and Ginny had been waiting for her return.

“So? What Happened!” Ron was strangely adamant about it all and Hermione simply frowned at him. Ginny gently turned Hermione’s body her way and let her settle on the couch beside her “Ignore Ron he’s being selfish and pig headed AS USUAL” She pointedly glared at him. “So, are you alright? You flitted off in a hurry and it’s been a good few hours...I was worried.”

“Well, I’m alright I suppose, I actually wanted to ask you about it because Luna said yes but I’m not quite sure if it was a good yes or a pity yes? Maybe you could help me pla---” At the news Luna said yes the boys sitting near by listening were either cursing or cheering and it seemed even a few arguments arose. 

“Oi, Hermione,” Dean Thomas yelled, “ was it just yes or did you get in a snog as well??”

“Wha-”

“I’m just trying to figure out how we’re dividing the winners pot, don’t be shy!”

“HOLD ON A MOMENT, YOU ALL WERE BETTING ON ME?!”

Most of the boys shrunk back and Seamus, looking to avoid getting cursed, quickly makes an offering, “Ron was organizing! We thought he’d only do this if you were okay with it?” It was clear to everyone assembled that this was a lie, but Seamus seemed to be out of things to say so Hermione sighed and turned to Ron, “Well?”

“Blimey Mione, this was just so dead exciting! I mean, Every bloke would love a go with Luna, she might be a little batty but she bloody gorgeous!”

“And Brave!” Chimed Neville from across the group getting reamed by Hermione. 

“Yeah!” Ron continued, “and she’s hasn’t really shown an interest, and honestly when you started going on about asking her out from a completely logical standpoint I just though” His doom seemed to dawn on him, “I just thought, well we could have a bit of fun and commiserate; I mean half these blokes here have asked her out--Neville too! And she never really says anything back...well anything sensible.”

Hermione is about to respond, likely with anger laced with comments about treating others appropriately when she’s cut off by a deep belly laugh coming from non-other than Ginny. “OH my God Ron you’d be such a helpful friend if you weren’t such a git. Hermione, if this lot asked out Luna and she said not to all of them but she said yes to you that’s undeniable proof that she likes you and didn’t say yes out of pity.”

“.....I supposed at least that’s good to know.” Hermione says as she glared at the assembled boys. 

They eventually get the hint and pass the betting pot up to Hermione.   
\-----

The day has been going splendidly. After a speedy breakfast Hermione and Luna had decided to browse shops in London before getting lunch and then heading to swim at the river near Luna’s childhood home. The river was slow moving and beautifully clear and you could see the fish swimming below as you swam--it was delightful and Hermione couldn't even recall the last time she felt so relaxed and had fun. They were currently lounging, holding hands and slowly floating down the river.

Their conversations had been amazing and only seemed to get less mystical in nature the more relaxed Luna become. Though their current conversation seemed to be taking a sort of intermediate turn. “But Luna, how did you learn about these creatures if there’s no writing about them?”

“Did you know the first wizards who reported seeing thestrals were considered mad? Many of them were admitted to St Mungos and locked away--thought to have gone made from seeing someone die. My..my mothers grandfather, my great grandfather, was one of those wizards. He watched his partner die giving birth to mum’s mum...She grew up visiting him there. She was a Ravenclaw like me, Da told me she was always with a book. She told me he always used to say to her, Pandora seeing is believing. Don’t be afraid to get out of those books and see what others don’t’. She was quite brilliant a master of potions and spell inventor--she listened though, her main hobby was magizoology. That’s how she and dad met. They traveled all over the world to find creatures that were rarely seen” Luna’s eyes clouded over then, probably thinking about her father. 

No one had heard from Xeno Lovegood since the Trio had come to the Rook during the war seeking information from him. While many supposed him dead, one of the many lost during the war without a trace, Hermione and Harry had together concluded he might have fled from shame after hearing Luna escaped the manor.

Hermione hadn’t expected Luna to tell such a personal story but she wanted to show Luna that she was willing to be personal with her; that she was willing to admit Luna knew better than her and that she could respect her in new ways she hadn’t thought to before. “I...can you show me one of the creatures? A Whispcople or a...a Horned-snoklax?”

Luna giggled and stood up in the water tugging on their joined hands to get Hermione to do the same, they stood face to face. “It’s Crumple-Horned Snorkack.” She giggled again, “I can show you a Wrackspurt if you’d like.”  
\----  
Luna insisted they dry off and go to the Rook so she could show Hermione her parent’s notebooks with sketches and basic information about the magical creatures. According to the notes Wrackspurts were about the size of a peanut, had bodies similar to lemurs, and wings. They survived on undirected magic and small insects. They were terribly hard to see and camouflaged themselves in part by emitting electromagnetic energy that caused mild confusion in unsuspecting witches and wizards. 

After tucking away a pair of skelospects Luna led Hermione to the field where she had first been shown wrackspurts by her father. It was a short walk and after Luna led them to the center of the field and they set out a blanket to lay on. She explained that dusk was an ideal time to look for the creatures because the bugs would fly out over the horizon and the Wrackspurts would come to feed--much like bats. As the sun went down Hermione couldn’t help but notice the comfort she felt being with Luna. They were laying down in a small prairie with a small slope. They were invisible to any outsiders due to the tall grass surrounding them and as dusk fell Luna moved closer to Hermione, their bodies pressed tightly together. 

“Just there! Did you see it!” Luna was smiling pointing up, face turned excitedly to Hermione.

Hermione was looking up and was catching flits of movement but nothing to suggest the movement of wrackspurts. She shook her head, “That’s okay they’re pretty fast, here put these on,” She put the skelospecks on Hermiones face and had her wand at the ready pointing to the sky, “I’m just going to slow down everything so you can get a good look.”  
\----

After that night Luna asked Hermione to be her girlfriend and they were having a blast learning one another--they read books together, sought out creatures from Luna’s parent’s notebooks, and indulged in a fair amount of time in the forest near the rook just talking to one another. 

It was about two weeks before the Christmas Holiday. Luna and Hermione were in the astronomy tower reading on a couch Luna transfigured. Luna had seemed increasingly distracted and Hermione was trying to ignore it--she had wanted to get through the last few pages of this chapter before diving into what was bothering Luna--if she was honest she was also terrified at what could be making Luna so nervous. She finally just put down her book. 

“Luna?”

“...”  
“Luna could you tell me what’s wrong?”

Luna was staring up at the sky and sighed deeply and looked Hermione right in the eye, “Hermione do you still find me cute?”

Hermione wasn’t expecting that, “Of course Luna, What gave you the idea I didn’t?”

“I’m more asking for you. We’ve spent so much time alone but I can’t tell if you want to do more...physically. I was hoping we could talk about it. I’m not trying to pressuring you and if you feel that way it’s probably the falbots flying around here--” 

Hermione’s brown furrowed hard, she hadn’t thought this far, though as of late she had been imagining kissing Luna--definitely the next step from all the cuddling and more than friendly touching they’d been doing. Without much more thought She leaned over and placed a chaise kiss on Luna’s cheek. 

“That one was just for practice, here comes the real one.” This time she wrapped her arms around Luna’s neck and waist pulling her closer so Luna was pulled somewhat awkwardly into into Hermione’s lap. This kiss was closer to Hermione’s imaginings but pretty far beyond it in terms of how she’d thought kissing Luna would make her feel. 

Hermione pulled away several long moments later, “You’re right, we should be doing quite a bit more of that.”


End file.
